Coffee is typically sold in particulate form in a sealed metal can or foil pouch to preserve freshness until the time of use by the consumer. After opening the sealed coffee container, the consumer may preserve the freshness of the coffee by storing the container in a refrigerator or freezer. The coffee is typically dispensed from the storage container by use of a teaspoon or measuring scoop.
A number of devices are known for dispensing a quantity of particulate coffee, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,557,404 (Solomon); 4,394,940 (Peterson); 4,019,660 (Berkey); and 3,940,033 (Brian). These devices are primarily intended to dispense instant coffee rather than fresh particulate coffee, and are not adapted for use within a refrigerator or freezer.